Wireless displays have been recognized as an important use for next generation wireless technologies, such as 60 GHz radio. 60 GHz wireless displays pose very stringent end to end (E2E) latency requirements due to Gbps data rates: 2-5 ms for gaming and 10-20 ms for other displays.
Specifically, the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (also known as WiGig and is an organization promoting the adoption of multi-gigabit-speed wireless communications) audio/video protocol adaptation layers (A/V PAL) is defining the audio/video transmissions over 60 GHz wireless links for wireless displays. The A/V PAL can transport uncompressed as well as compressed video streams. Generally, compression is based on micro-blocks 140 and the compressed data is organized into slice (slice 1 110, slice 2 120 and slice 3 130) for transport where a slice is composed of several lines of a video frame as shown in FIG. 1, generally as 100.
Due to the size limitation of medium access control (MAC) service data units (SDU), a slice may be fragmented into multiple PAL packets or aggregation may occur across slice boundaries. Consequently, the sink has to implement a parsing function in order to reconstruct a video slice before starting decoding the data.
The parsing at the receiver side introduces extra E2E latency, which leads to a degraded user experience. In addition, parsing requires extra buffer in order to store the received packet and to reconstruct a video slice before the decoding starts.
Consequently, there is a strong need in the wireless communication industry for techniques enabling video slice alignment for low-latency video transmissions over mmWave communications.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.